


Communication

by anehan



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anehan/pseuds/anehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka is one of those people who can convey a thought, a meaning, a whole conversation through tennis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIII, for the prompt "Tezuka/Yuuta, communication". Thanks to phoebe_zeitgeist for the beta.

Tezuka is one of those people who can convey a thought, a meaning, a whole conversation through tennis. Yuuta has known that, on an abstract level, but it's one thing to know it intellectually after having watched Tezuka play and a completely other thing to know it personally, viscerally, as Tezuka sends ball after ball over the net at Yuuta.

Tezuka isn't holding back. His tennis slices through Yuuta's mind, gleaming like a blade in the sun, and Yuuta catches the rays that reflect from the blade and sends them back at Tezuka. Then Yuuta is no longer himself, becoming the rays of the sun and the blade that slices through the air, and Tezuka speaks straight to his soul. They retreat and advance in perfect harmony, motion and counter-motion, and when a second or an hour later Yuuta blinks, the stadium is deathly silent.

Yuuta shakes hands with Tezuka and the umpire and walks towards the changing rooms on autopilot. When he and Tezuka arrive there, safe from coaches and reporters, he mechanically sets his bag on the floor. He turns around, places a hand on Tezuka's chest and backs him to the wall.

Then he kisses Tezuka.

Sparkles cascade along Yuuta's spine, and he clutches at Tezuka's shirt and kisses him harder. Tezuka draws him closer and slips his hands under Yuuta's shirt, and Yuuta's mouth opens in a silent _ah_. Only Tezuka's hands on his waist and back keep him from folding onto the floor. Then Tezuka kisses him down his throat, and Yuuta throws his head back and tries his best to stay upright.

Tezuka doesn't speak only with his tennis. He also speaks with his touch. Hands that draw Yuuta's shirt off and skim down his back. A mouth that leaves a bruise at the base of his throat. A thigh that presses against Yuuta's groin. And when Tezuka turns Yuuta around so that he is facing the wall and pushes a finger inside Yuuta, it's all Yuuta can do not to shout aloud. As it is, his hand is going to bear bite marks for the rest of the day.

When he is inside Yuuta, Tezuka pauses for the moment and Yuuta whines and clenches his muscles, drawing a gasp from Tezuka. Tezuka takes the hint and thrusts, and Yuuta's head drops back. Tezuka leans forward and nibbles at Yuuta's throat, and Yuuta tastes blood as he bites his lip. When Tezuka thumps Yuuta's nipples and then _twists_ , Yuuta is lost in the haze of pleasure. After Yuuta comes down from his high, Tezuka resumes his thrusts, and a few moments later he stiffens and bites Yuuta's shoulder.

They stay like that for a few moments, Yuuta leaning his hands against the wall and Tezuka's arms around Yuuta. Yuuta would like to stay like this forever, but all too soon Tezuka withdraws and takes off the condom. He turns Yuuta around and kisses him deeply. Then he heads towards the showers.

Yuuta stays there for a moment, leaning against the wall. They haven't exchanged a single word, but somehow Tezuka has spoken. Now it's up to Yuuta to figure out what he was being told.


End file.
